


When your mind doesn't let you sleep/Коли розум заважає спати

by Sh_H



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John is a Saint, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Needs A Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy John Watson
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_H/pseuds/Sh_H
Summary: Виснажений розслідуванням, Шерлок не може заснути. Що ж він збирається робити?





	When your mind doesn't let you sleep/Коли розум заважає спати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When your mind doesn't let you sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800397) by [PaulineHolmes02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulineHolmes02/pseuds/PaulineHolmes02). 



\- Я не розумію! Ти довів, що кузен винен у вбивстві через свою штанину ? - спитав у Шерлока Джон, коли вони вийшли з таксі і попрямували назад у напрямку квартири 221-Б по Бейкер-стріт.

\- Пилок, Джон ... - сказав Шерлок глибоким баритоном, ніби це найочевидніша річ у всьому світі. Джон ненавидів такий тон, постійно відчуваючи себе дуже дурним.

У подібних міркуваннях він значно відставав від Шерлока.  
\- Що? - запитав він, дістаючи ключі. Шерлок зітхнув і важливо закотив очі.  
\- Як завжди, Джон, ти бачиш, але не помічаєш ... - після чого почав все пояснювати.  
Відкривши двері, вони зайшли до квартири, зняли взуття і верхній одяг, після пішовши наверх.

\- Але я безумовно щось пропустив! В цьому ж немає ніякого сенсу! Але що? Що? - пробурчав Шерлок, потираючи скроні тонкими пальцями і зайшовши на кухню, схопив чашку з холодною недопитою ранковою кавою і випив.

Джон сперся на стільницю, відчувши легке запаморочення.  
\- Й гадки не маю, Шерлоку. У будь-якому випадку, я страшенно втомився ... Не хвилюйся, я впевнений, ти вирішиш все вранці, добре? - він обхопив долонями гострі вилиці детектива і встав навшпиньки, щоб поцілувати того в чоло.

*** 

Нарешті, після закінчення цього складного розслідування Джон міг поспати. Ну ... складного для нього, але точно не для неймовірного Шерлока Холмса, звичайно ж ...

Двері прочинилися і тихо рипнули. Висока тонка фігура прокралася в кімнату Джона, прямуючи до ліжка.

\- Джон? - нахилившись до сплячого чоловіка, прошепотів Шерлок. - Джон? Ти спиш? - запитав він і простягнув руку, щоб торкнутися плеча свого хлопця.

Джон повільно відкрив очі, спантеличений тим, що відбувається, безумовно не чекаючи, що його розбудять о другій годині ночі.  
\- Щщ- що? - сонно пробурмотів він.

\- О, ти прокинувся ... Я не можу заснути ... - зізнався Шерлок.

Джон покліпав кілька разів, намагаючись обробити отриману інформацію.  
\- Почекай ..., ти розбудив мене посеред ночі, щоб сказати, що ти не можеш заснути? - запитав він, його голос звучав загрозливо.

Шерлок скуйовдив волосся і нервово засовався.  
\- Але Джоооооон, занадто гучні, ці голоси в моїй голові, вони мене відволікають і це так нуууудно!  
Деталі розслідування ніяк не виходили з його голови, він просто не міг перестати думати про нього.

Лікар потер очі і потягнув на себе ковдру.  
\- Тоді прийми снодійне ... - сказав він і повернувся спиною до співрозмовника.

\- Снодійне - це нудно ... І завтра я буду втомленим весь день ... Воно уповільнить мене і я не зможу помічати важливе, прямо як всі ви ... - засмучено пробурчав Шерлок. «Снодійне. Він ніколи б не взяв подібного до рота ... »- Як більшість людей ... - швидко виправив він себе, коли Джон повернувся і кинув в його сторону пильний погляд.

Детектив ходив навколо великого ліжка, як нетерпляча кішка, думаючи, що йому робити далі. Джон закотив очі, він втомився, але через дії свого сусіда теж не міг заснути.  
\- Може, якщо ти повернешся до себе в ліжко, ти зможеш заснути ... - саркастично зауважив він.

\- Але Джон ... - хнюпав Шерлок.

Джон покачав головою і склав руки на грудях.  
\- Ой, давай тільки без «Джон», ти знаєш, що я досі злюся на тебе, за те, що ти мене розбудив ...

Шерлок подивився на нього щенячими оченятами, не зовсім розуміючи, що в кімнаті темно, і Джон, швидше за все, не міг це побачити.  
\- Можна я посплю тут? - запитав він з надією в голосі.

Але лікар все ж побачив його обличчя. - Щенячі очі зі мною не працюють ... - зазначив він. Це була брехня, і він знав, що Шерлок в курсі цього. «Ти думаєш, що подивившись на мене своїми блакитно-сірими очима, я зроблю все, що ти захочеш?» - подумав він, розуміючи, що не переможе. Не в цієї впертої, кумедної людини, яку він так любить.

\- Будь ласка ... Я не можу без тебе спати ... - зізнався Шерлок, припускаючи, що у нього все ж щось вийде.

\- Чому ти робиш це зі мною, ти - маленький мерзотник? - простогнав Джон, підняв край ковдри і поплескав по матрацу поруч з собою. Знову він програв. Шерлок не зміг стримати переможної посмішки, від якої Джон був готовий знепритомніти, і повільно заліз на ліжко, прогинаючи матрац під несуттєвою вагою свого тіла.

Задоволений Шерлок ліг поруч зі своїм партнером і поклав голову на його м'язисте плече, вдихаючи знайомий запах Джонового одеколону і лосьйону після гоління. Мозок відразу ж заспокоївся, голоси стихли і він зміг розслабитися.

Джон обвив правою рукою торс коханого і притягнув його до себе в теплі обійми. Пальцями лівої руки почав погладжувати чорні м'які кучері детектива. Шерлок притиснувся ближче і обійняв його, насолоджуючись теплом лікаря.

\- Вкрадеш ковдру - будеш спати на підлозі ... - через кілька хвилин, засинаючи, пробурмотів Джон.  
Шерлок відповів тільки тихим похрапуванням. Нарешті, його розум спокійний.


End file.
